1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window screen in particular, a window screen that can be used to lower humidity.
2. Description of Prior Art
In many climates excess humidity can make homes and other indoor spaces feel uncomfortable causing people to use power to run air conditioning or a fan which are often powered by the electrical grid.
Typical steel mesh does nothing other than stop bugs and animals from coming in. It does nothing to affect the air entering a space.
Double-pane insulating glass permits about 37% relative indoor humidity (at 70 F inside, 0 F outside) without condensation, according to thermalwindows.com. Single-pane windows permit just 12% relative indoor humidity.
Mathematically speaking, it only takes between four and six pints of water to raise the humidity level inside of 1,000 square feet from a mere 15% to 60%, according to Critical Cactus.
There is still room for improvement in the art.